Hello Old Friend
by Nikkisixx41
Summary: Hope everyone likes this
1. Chapter 1

She had watched his career from the sidelines and made a choice to not interfere with his life after their breakup. Yet she never stopped loving him. Contrary to what most would think he was the most gentle and loving man she had ever been with. He made her laugh and that was one of the biggest things that she wanted in her life. Sitting here now on her couch watching Monday Night Raw, she remembered those moves. She remembered going to the CZW events and she remembered the first time he locked eyes with her…she remembered the kisses, the love making…the man he was to her.

A tear ran down her cheek and she just watched Dean in the ring. He had talked many nights about making it to the WWE and she was so happy that he had made it. It was a simple thing, a simple relationship in the many that he had since her, she wasn't his speed anymore, she of course had grown in her age, and his life was in an entirely different bracket. She heard he was dating someone in the wrestling business and she was sad, but at the same time happy that he had gotten past all the pain he had experienced.

Angel was still in the city of Pittsburgh, still living her life, still working in the office she was when she met him that cold winter night. Her mind replayed it openly, as she drifted off into another world.

Dean wasn't Dean at the time, he was Jon Moxley, a wild card that some were not used to, and some loved. He got love and he got hate when he came to the ring, but he kept his cockiness in tact, because as he told her one night after making love, he didn't really care what anyone else thought or had to say, he was great at what he did and was going to be even greater at some point. He walked into the ring and she watched him. His hair hung slightly past his shoulders and she instantly felt an attraction to him. She of course wasn't expecting an attraction from him, until he turned and looked at her and winked. She took a step away from herself and looked behind her and he pointed to her and mouthed out I winked at you and no one else. Which made her smile.

As the show went on he of course beat his opponent and exited the ring. Yet he took a detour to her, her heart began to beat solidly in her ears and he headed over. She watched closely and as the smile spread upon his face and his dimples and blue eyes overshadowed everything in the room he reached down, took her hand and kissed it.

"I want your number."

"Um, I don't have a.."

"Before you leave, I want your number. You can leave it with that guy over there by the door. What's your name?" He said pushing his hair back from his eyes as the sweat rolled off of his forehead.

"Angel…I..ummm…but"

"No buts I want your number, leave it with him…" He said with a smile as he walked away.

Angel sat in awe as one of the women behind her patted her on the shoulder and asked if she was ok. She didn't understand what had just happened, but it had happened. She sat with her best friend Taylor on the front row and watched the remaining matches and when the time came to leave, she almost walked by the security guard that Mox had told her to leave her number with until the he guy stopped her.

"Hey, didn't Mox say you were supposed to leave your number with me?"

"Um yeah, but I don't have a pe…"

"Here you go." He said as he reached into his pocket and handed her a pen and a piece of paper. She had no choice now but to give it to him, which she did. Not expecting a call anyway.

As they got to the car, Taylor laughed at her and the shock she was showing. She knew how shy her best friend was, she called her wallflower all the time, but she had never really seen it up close and personal. It was the funniest thing in the world to her to see the redness of her face, the fact that she could not even really speak and this was only the tip of the iceberg. Taylor said they should go get some drinks so they went to a local dive called The Party Mixer. The two of them walked in and as usual they got the attention.

Taylor was one of the most beautiful women Angel knew. Her brown complexion was so smooth that it was like she was human chocolate. When she walked into a bar with her biker jacket and the spikes on her wristband the guys saw a beautiful chocolate woman that they wanted, so she was always swept away from her when they walked in. Angel was beautiful in her own right she was voluptuous with curves where her curves had curves. Her hair hung just past her shoulders and it was natural, so the waves and curls would make their way into a frizzy mess but the end of the day, but she didn't care she was comfortable being who she was and people could tell.

Angel walked over to the table in the corner and sat down and watcher her friend dance with a tall bearded white guy with long hair, she loved all nationalities but white buys with beards were her weakness. The waitress walked over and asked her what she wanted to drink and she chose a long neck Budweiser for herself and she told the waitress to bring Taylor a shot of whisky with no ice. Sitting watching her friend she smiled.

"Didn't think I would see you so soon."

Angel looked up and there he was, in the flesh..hair wet, obviously from showering, shirt half opened, jeans tightly wrapped around him. She just stared for a second and then, hoarsely, replied.

"Didn't know you would be here."

"Well I am, so buy you a drink."

"Nah, I have one already I am nursing, I don't drink a lot."

"Yeah I can tell," He said as he lit a cigarette and turned his head to blow the smoke away from her. "Thanks for leaving your number, I was actually about to call you."

Looking down she said nothing, just stared at the table in front of her. "

"You know if you don't say something soon, I am going to think you don't like me."

"I don't know what to say, I am kind of confused right now."

"Why?" He said quietly as he put his arm around her

"You picked me to talk to out of all those women, just funny..must think I'm an easy lay."

"No, actually you have some of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, so I just wanted to see if you were cool or crazy."

She laughed loudly and he looked at her smile and it was infectious to him, and he joined her in laugher, and it was a comfortable laughter that he was not used to, after that meeting for months at a time she would wait for his call, his visit…or his time. When he was with her it was beautiful..when he was on the road she knew what he was doing and she accepted it, because she had heard about him before she decided to settle for him.

* * *

Breaking his heart was not in the plans, but she was so lonely that night. He hadn't been home in months and she had met Matt…a guy from her office…he offered to take her out to dinner..and she needed the touch of someone…no calls, no text, nothing ..he didn't have time for her anymore..he was gone…she needed to be loved, if only for one night…she didn't know that night would bring Mox home..she didn't know he would use his key…she had no idea he saw her and Matt on the couch..until he broke the glass he had in his hand on the wall, until he began turning over the television…until he punched Matt in the face…until he busted Matt's teeth out of his mouth before he fled the apartment…until he grabbed her and looked her in the eyes and said "fuck you for hurting me..it will never happen again..fuck you Angel."…until he left to never be seen again…that was four years ago.

She didn't know how much she loved him, until she laid the first night without him there, she called him several times the next day, and he answered once, knowing it was her. She could hear the anger, frustration and pain in his voice and it tore her apart.

"Why are you calling me?" He said as his words slurred

"Mox are you drunk?"

"What business is it of yours if I'm drunk or not Angel, hell do you want haven't you done enough?"

"Mox, please come home..please I am so sorry..please.."

"Home…what home…the home you fucked that asshole in…the home that you promised me you loved me in….the home that you fucking defiled last night!"

"Mox…I…I can't make any excuses, I got lonely…I…I hadn't heard from you in months, and I know you were doing you on the road, don't lie."

"Answer me this oh Angel of mine...what if I wasn't..what if I was being totally faithful to you and simply perusing a dream of mine …what if…what if by chance I was doing what was fucking right for once in my life! What if I was so fucking in love with you that it was my reason for fucking breathing…what then…HUH!"

"Mox…I…Mox…" She whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Well that was exactly what I was doing…Going from town to town…literally getting my ass pounded on so I could get a good name under me. I am getting paid pennies…trying to make a name for myself out here. Crashing on friends couches and in dive hotels..so we..yeah I said we could get the fuck out of dodge and you couldn't just wait…you couldn't just be faithful until I came home..and you want to sit there saying Mox..Mox…WHAT!"

"I love you so much, I am so sorry.."

"Angel you love me huh? You didn't love me enough to keep your legs closed though did you? Fuck the hell off." The phone then went dead.

* * *

As she snapped back to reality she looked at the television with tears in her eyes and turned it off, she couldn't look at him any longer, it was killing her. Funny thing is Raw was over in Philadephia tonight. He was so close and yet so far….as her phone rang she turned on Pandora and wiped her tears.

"Hello."

"What's wrong poo, are you crying." Taylor said and papers rambled in the background

"Yeah in a mood, what's up?"

"Get your clothes on we are heading out tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"The Ball Joint Pub."

"I really don't feel lik…"

"Get dressed I will be there in an hour." Taylor said and hung up.

She never won when it came to Taylor and she was fine with that. If it had not been for Taylor getting through her breakup with Dean she probably would have sulked the entire four years, but within two months she was better. They had been to this pub a thousand times so this was nothing new…they would go and laugh and have fun, drinks would be bought by others and at about 1am they would call the cab and leave and Taylor would crash on her couch. As she got dressed in her jeans, baseball cap and white t-shirt she wanted this to be a quick night, she was already ready to come back home.

Taylor came and scooped her up at about 9pm and they headed out. They sat at their normal booth and Angel wasn't too into things which made Taylor head to the dance floor "You are so not bumming me out tonight."

She sat and sipped on her drink and smiled as she always did, she watched closely just in case she had to come across that room to get someone off of her and fight. At this point though she was sitting back licensing to Rascal Flatts "What hurts the most" which made her think even more of Mox..so that familiar, scruffy voice made her heart jump when she heard it.

"I seem to always meet you in a bar don't I."

"Seems that way doesn't it." She said looking under the brim of her cap.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't know, I always wondered how I would feel if I ever saw you again, now I just don't…I just don't." Before she could get out another word, Dean kissed her softly. His touch hadn't changed, he was older and his beard tickled her lips as she stared at him…was she dreaming again? The answer was yes as she jolted herself back awake when she heard all the noise coming from the back of the pub.

* * *

She wasn't aware the noise was coming from the entrance of a WWE superstar that was known around the area due to his indy days. Dean walked in and looked around, it was like old times. He had not been to this pub in almost four years so when he walked in most of the old crews called him Mox and he gladly responded with a smile. Renee, Roman and Cesaro all in tow behind him. They all walked in and immediately the Mox cries began. Dean loved coming to the towns he indy'd at, it was always like a brother coming home to visit for the holidays, type feeling. So this was no different.

A smile tickled his lips as the bartender, Mike who served him beers after some of his matches for free many times, smiled and greeted him.

"What's up Mike." He said shaking his hand

"What's going on Mox."

"Nothing just popped in, wanted to bring my friends and my girl into the old areas."

"Have a seat man we got you..drinks on the house."

"Thanks man thanks."

Dean scanned the bar and saw an old face on the dance floor. Squinting slightly he saw Taylor on the floor dancing with her normal type. Tall, grungy bearded guy. Smiling to himself he headed to the floor to say hello to her. As he crossed the end of the bar, he looked to his left and there she was. Nursing a drink that she had probably been sipping on for an hour. She hadn't changed much..she was still beautiful. He loved when she wore hats, it was a turn on to him…her hair had grown…he could see the sadness that she was carrying…her eyes were empty…her smile gone…and she was so busy watching over Taylor on the floor that she didn't even see him.

Turning his cap backwards he made his way towards her. The closer he got to her the more the memories began to flood back to him..their first meeting…their nights out…the matches she had attended…the talks..the struggles..the love making…the asshole…the fight…the words he said to hurt her…how she had truly hurt him. It still stung to see her, why did he even want to talk to her? He stood over her for a bit and finally she acknowledged his presence without knowing it was actually him.

"I'm sorry, I am just here to drink my drink and go home…alone…"

"It's been a long time Angel."

Her head snapped up from its current position and she almost dropped her glass, but Dean grabbed the hand the drink was in and steadily guided it to the table. He could see the fear within her. He could feel her heart beating and it just made the memories flood back stronger.

"Yeah it really has, too long."

"Your still beautiful."

"Thanks, your eyes are still mesmerizing." She said as she looked back down at the table. Dean could see a tear drop from her face and he wanted to hug her, but he just stood there.

"How are you?"

"I've been better Mox…I mean Dean sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"I lost the man that I loved by being a complete jackass. I lost my friend, my lover and my all and I still haven't gotten over it."

"It took him sometime to get over it too. He actually hated you for a year or so, then he realized if he had just picked up the phone and said I love you you would have been fine..not condoning what you did, but just admitting that he knows now that there were things that pushed you to it."

"I still love you." She whispered

"I will always love you..." He whispered back "I have to get back to the table my girl is here with me. We need to talk."

"Yeah we really do."

"I'll get your number…you will hear from me soon, I promise." He said as he turned to walk to the back of the pub.

Angel pinched herself quickly to make sure she wasn't dreaming then smiled to herself.


	2. Missing You

As Dean walked back to the back of the pub where his girlfriend, Roman and Cesaro sat, his mind was racing, a flood of old memories that he had actually blocked, came back quickly. As if last night was the night he walked into his home and found Angel with Matt..

During that period, Dean had been traveling from town to town going from show to show. His main goal was to build up credit to his name, he was hoping to get to the WWE at some point in his career, but he had also accepted the fact that it may not happen and if it did, it may not happen as quickly as he wanted. So he pushed through the Indy's. One thing he hated was how the Indy circuit was portrayed. The indy's was not a cake walk. You body was battered and bruised and you were paid based on what you were willing to do to get to where you wanted to go.

As his Mox persona grew, so did his name. During the months prior to him coming home to Angel, he was over seas and he did not tell her, because he did not want her to worry, which she did a lot. He had been offered a spot to go over to Japan for a few months, so he took the offer so he could learn more and hone in on his craft. Dean knew that at any given moment the next guy could come and top him with new moves, new gimmicks and new looks, so he kept his persona as a gritty street brawler, with a I don't give a f*** attitude, and this became his signature.

Every night after his matches he would plan on calling Angel, but he would normally pass out in some dive motel and not wake up until his next show. He wasn't getting paid much for the shows, but the experience itself was enough for him. His last night in Japan he tried to call Angel, but she didn't answer so he just said forget it he was going home.

Walking up the stairs to their apartment, Dean heard noises, but he knew that when he was away Angel got off at times, it was nothing new, so he was expecting to see her on the couch or in the bed doing what she did. As he got closer he heard voices and more noises, and it sounded to close. Opening the door he looked in front of him and he stood there completely frozen. Angel was on her back and he saw the face of the guy as he was inside of his girlfriend. That was the face he always used when he was with her, because she was so soft and passionate. He watched for a second more and then busted the glass he had in his hand against the wall in front of him. Angel screamed and jumped up off of the couch holding her dress in front of her.

"MOX!" She screamed as he charged towards the two of them.

"This is how you do me! This is how you do me Angel…I'm trying to do something for us, for me and you, for our future and this is how you do me!"

"Dude.." the nameless guy said, "Calm down, it's not what it looks like."

"Really, really now..because I swear it looks like you were fucking my girl. I could be wrong but I swear that is just what I saw, and if you don't get out of here I am going to literally and I mean literally fuck you the hell up."

The guy walked towards him and Dean pushed him, and then the guy swung on him. Which sent Dean into a full on rage.

"Did you just fucking swing on me," Dean said as he punched him in the face and stomach. Which caused a groan to come from the guy. "Have you lost your mind, do you have any idea what I am capable of?" Dean grabbed the guy by the hair and shoved his face into the wall. The young man began bleeding and grabbed his nose and took off down the stairs.

Dean went into the living room and turned over the television and again Angel screamed. Deans mind was a blur, his blue eyes searched for anything he could do to kill the pain inside of him right now, but he couldn't. He said his last few words and grabbed the bag he came in with and walked back out, calling one of his buddies Nate he arranged to sleep on his couch until two days later when he agreed to head to Mexico and wrestle for a year, almost four years ago these issues took place, and now in the blink of an eye, they resurface.

* * *

As he approached the tables they sat at, Roman saw him dragging and saw a change in him. So he motioned for Dean to sit beside him, while Cesaro and Mona talked.

"Man, you alright? You were just smiling a second ago."

Looking towards Mona he whispered "Roman my ex is here, I wasn't expecting to see her at all."

"Which ex man, you have a lot of them."

"The ex man…the Pittsburgh ex I told you about."

"Angel?"

"Yes, she is in the front sitting at a booth…I haven't seen her is almost four years bro, I wasn't expecting to see her at all. It's a week night when she used to go out, which was rare, it would be on the weekends when she was off."

"Damn man, did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, actually I did….I did man."

"Dean, man your not over her…look at you, your whole demeanor changed, you look like you saw a ghost or something."

"I did, the ghost of relationships past." Dean said as his mind drifted

He sat back and just thought on all the times they spent together..the last time they had made love was the most intense moment he had ever experienced with a woman…even today. Dean had been gone for a few months, as usual,, but he came home ready to see Angel. When he walked in she was asleep. She always slept with his pillow. She always told him that the scent of him lulled her to sleep. Walking in she looked so peaceful. He didn't waken her, he just went in, took his shower and laid down beside her. Holding her by her waist he gently fit himself into her mold and went to sleep. He normally would sleep with his head on her head because she was so much shorter than he was. Leaning in the familiar smell of berries, a particular hair serum she used on her hair, made him happy to be home. The following morning he woke up with her on top of him. She has taken the initiative to do all of the work to get him up and to place him in her. He actually jolted up and she pushed him back down as she rode him.

Dean seemed to see her riding him in slow motion. He didn't know if it was the jet lag, or the time away but he missed her, and he wanted to ravish her. As she rode him and got close to climax, Dean grabbed her and flipped her on her back. The thud on the bed made her laugh. She enjoyed when he manhandled her in bed. Moving in rhythm with her Dean whispered his words of love in her ear, biting her shoulder as he clashed with her very soul. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and trembled at the thought of him releasing himself inside of her. He looked down on her as he rose to watch her as she came with him. Her eyes closed she bit her lip to discoloration and it excited him.

"You feel so good, I never want this to end Angel."

"It won't, I promise it won't."

"Tell me you love me…tell me how it feels."

"It feels like I belong to you and only you Mox, I love you so much." she began to scream loudly as her body gave in to his advances.

Dean exploded and she was right behind him. "This is us Angel, our life, our love..just you and me."

* * *

Dean was jolted back from his past by his current, as he looked around and Roman patted him on the shoulder. Dean sat back, tipped his hat forward and just sipped on his beer, trying to shake the visions he had just seen. The memories were going to bother him all night.

* * *

Angel sat quietly and waited for Taylor to come back to the table..she was ready to go now, knowing that Mox was somewhere close to her. Whether it was a small space or a big gap, he was here. She could feel his heart tugging on her..she needed him she needed to feel his kiss and touch..she had to go.

"HECK YOU LOOKING LIKE THAT..YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE AND SHAKE SOMETHING!"

Looking at her best friend she laughed, and then mother out that she was ready to go. Taylor caught the hint and gave her the ok to call a cab. Which she did immediately. As she began to gather their things and wait for the call from the cab driver from outside. Didn't take long, there must have been someone close by, because her phone rang in a matter of minuets letting her know the driver was waiting by the front door.

"Taylor come on baby they are outside."

Taylor came to the table, throw back her final shot of whiskey and began to dance out of the entrance. Angel had no idea where Mox was, and chose not to look for fear of seeing those eyes again. Taylor on the other hand always left saying goodbye to the crew. Walking over to the bar she gave Mark a goodbye hug and he laughed loudly. Taylor was fun and harmless and they had been frequenting the bar for almost 3 years now so Mark seemed to see her as family, a daughter of some sorts. Even when Angel wasn't with her Taylor was covered and watched closely by Mark and a few others when she came to the bar and was always sent home in a cab and called to make sure she got home safely. Taylor loved it here because she could have fun and not be criticized, and just have fun.

As Taylor walked towards the door she turned to her right and saw a bit of auburn colored hair, under a baseball cap that looked very familiar. As the guy in the cap lifted his head and looked her way, he smiled at her a full on smile that showed dimples and the sea of blue in his eyes. Taylor stopped at that moment and pulled away from Angel, who at this point already knew what was happening.

"Mox?" She whispered as she moved his way. He rose with a smile and open arms and Taylor burst into a sprint shouting "MOX! OH MY GOODNESS MOX!"

Dean waited for her, as he saw tears, and as she reached him she leaped into his arms and held onto him for dear life. Dean laughed as she leaned into his shoulder. Roman and Cesaro looked at the interaction with surprise and Dean just smiled, almost overjoyed that she saw him. Taylor looked back at Angel and held her hand out to her. With hesitation she walked slowly, with her head down, not looking at Dean. As she got closer…Taylor took her hand and pulled her into a hug with Dean. He stepped back and. Taylor gave him a look that pleaded with him, and he came closer to her and Taylor moved to the side and let the two of them hug.

Angel wrapped her arms around him tightly and he did the same. "Mox I am so sorry, please say you forgive me, please." She said as she looked at him.

"I forgive you Angel, I forgive you. You tore my heart out man, tore it out."

"I know, and I am so sorry…I…I jus.."

"No more talking about the past…" He said as he looked at her. She finally looked at him and smiled as she shook her head and got ready to leave. Taylor hugged him once more and slipped her number in his hand.

"Mox call me ok, not tonight because I am drunk as hell, but call me before you leave."

"Ok."

As they left Dean looked around and Roman and Cesaro were looking at him in shock, and Dean's girlfriend Tonya was sitting silently with a look of confusion and anger on her face. Sitting down he looked at each of them and smiled "Long story guys..had to close a chapter from my past."

* * *

Through the remainder of their time at the pub, Dean sat quietly and drank a few beers, and then looked at Taylor's number, and secretly texted her.

 _Taylor you up? It's Mox_

 _Yeah what's up?_

 _Where you guys at?_

 _We are at Angels house._

 _She stay in the same place?_

 _Yeah just on a different floor, apt 217. She needed a two bedroom because of her painting_

 _Is she asleep?_

 _Nope, just left from out of here talking to me to take a shower, Why?_

 _I need to see her._

 _Mox are you drunk, don't come over here messing with my girls head..I will bust your ass like a grape_

 _I'm a little buzzed but I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to hurt her, damn!_

 _You yelling at me MOX! I will tear you a new hole, don't start with me._

 _I'm sorry, I just want to see her..I'm coming and don't tell her…I'm serious_

 _Ok, but you start tripping I'm throwing you out!_

 _Cool_

As everyone got their things together to head back to the hotel, Dean told them he would see them in a bit, he had something he had to handle before he left Pittsburgh.

"What are you doing man?" Roman asked in confusion

"I gotta go tie up some loose ends. I promise I will be back by morning, if not right at morning, soon after."

Roman looked into his brothers eyes and he knew instantly where he was going, he understood why and he gave him a pat on the back "Do what you gotta do man."

* * *

Dean didn't acknowledge anyone else, he just got into one of the waiting cabs and headed towards Blankshift Ave, the place that he and Angel had called home for a two year courtship. In the back seat, Dean rehearsed what he was going to say, but he could not get the words right, he contributed it to alcohol but it was nerves of not being near a woman he had loved deeply at one point. Texting Taylor he exited the cab and as soon as he did he heard the buzzing of the door lock and he entered. The closer he got to apartment 217, the more his stomach seemed to flip flop. Taylor was standing wobbly at the door waiting for him to come up, when he rounded the corner she laughed

"You look like some high school bad boy trying to sneak in to see the prom queen..get your ass in here."

"Shut up Taylor."

"Nope!, her room is on the left. I'm going to bed so I can get up in enough time to call out from work. Goodnight." She said heading to the bedroom on her right and closing the door.

There he stood, at her door..after all this time..nervous, palms sweating…tongue tied. It was now or never, so he stepped through the door and the water was running in the shower…

* * *

When they left the pub, Angel laid her head on Taylor's shoulder and cried, no words passed between them, Taylor put her head on top of Angels and let her release all of her hurt that had lingered for years. She knew this had been building, and her friend just needed to breathe. The two of them sat and talked for over an hour, as they talked Taylor began to get a series of text, and Angel thought a guy was texting her… "I'm going to take a shower Jezebel and then going to bed."

Entering her bedroom she took out the shirt she wore to bed every night, the Willie Nelson shirt that Mox wore around the house when he was in town. She always wore it to bed in shorts or her underwear, and this was nothing new to her. She started her shower and went into her bathroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

Dean stood at Angels bedroom door for about 3 minuets, going back and forth with himself, was this what he wanted to do? After all of these years could he really walk into this room and just talk to her like life was back to normal? As Taylor came out to run to the hallway bathroom she stopped and looked at him.

"Mox?"

"Yeah Taylor." He said turning to face her

"Go in there, stop standing there hesitating and either close this chapter or start a new one, but don't talk yourself out of a resolution."

"Taylor, it's ..this is hard man."

"I know it is bro, I know it is, but as long as you let it linger you nor Angel is going to be able to move on in your lives." Walking up beside him she put her hand on his shoulder "you know what happened when you left Mox?"

"No." He said looking at her with confusion.

"She locked herself in her room for a week, she cried and beat herself up, she loved you Mox..she made a mistake..she was lonely..she hadn't heard from nor seen you in almost six months..she didn't want that dude she wanted you."

"I loved her to T, I think I still do, I think I never stopped." He said as he touched the wood on the door with his forehead leaning against it.

"Then go in there and figure out what the two of you need to do, but don't just stand here giving yourself reasons to walk away, don't do that to yourself or to her."

Dean looked down and opened the door,he could hear the shower still running, and looking back at Taylor, who was smiling at him. He stepped into her room. Taylor then went on her way. Dean walked in and immediately remembered the scent in the room. She always wore a special brand of perfume, it was always a sweet and spicy scent and when she sprayed it and her body mixed with it. naturally it drove him crazy.

His blue eyes searched the room and he saw the same bed that they had when they were together, he remembered the headboard and there was a burn at the top of it in the corner from the night he put an ashtray on it and the cigarette tipped out of it when he wasn't paying attention, Angel came in and found it and put it out before it made a huge mark. In the corner was a Dean Ambrose WWE poster that seemed to be from a live event. Had she seen him live and he didn't know she was there?

"Did you come see me, were you that close to me and I didn't know Angel?" He said to himself quietly.

"Yeah I did, I came to New York one weekend to see you wrestle last year…why are you here Mox?" She said coming out of the bathroom in his old shirt.

"I..just had to see you. You have no idea how hard it was to see you at that bar and not kiss you Angel." He said as he stayed turned away from her.

"Yeah I do, Yeah I really do. This has been the worst time in my life. I wanted to really hurt myself after losing you, I almost did..it was…it was just a hard period and I still haven't recovered."

Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his back. His course hands covered hers and she breathed out the longest breath she had ever allowed to escaped her. Then as she leaned on him, she began to sob, immediately he turned to lift her face to his and kissed her softly. Pulling back from him she looked into his eyes and searched for a small bit of his heart..it was something she did when they were together and he hated it, but he stood there silently this time and allowed her to search him..his heart, his mind…his soul. Her hands ran through his hair and he closed his eyes, like he used to, and allowed her to feel him and his emotions under her fingertips.

"I want you so bad Angel." He said leaning over her, inhaling every scent that she exuded, from the dove body wash that lingered to the smell of berries that escaped her hair and she kissed her hair. "I need to feel whole again..I have been empty for so long."

Angel looked up at him, her eyes a grey playground, his hands roaming for her softness, her mocha skin glistening still from the remnants of the shower, her hair still slightly wet, he couldn't stop himself. His hands roamed to the soft mounds of her breast and she leaned in on his chest as her body shivered under his touch. His lips found hers and searched her, searched for a no form her, but she released herself to him, to his care…to his fire.

Allowing his lips to trail down her neck, as he nibbled on her, tasting the desire from her on her skin, he reached her breast and took the familiar texture into his mouth…his tongue playing and toying with her as she sucked in her breath raggedly. His fingers reached her love and the wetness overflowed on them as he played with her making a dance of her hips that he remembered oh so well. His head lifted enough to to search for the bed as he moved her slowly towards it. Her body on the edge of insanity, her mind in a clouded haze, she fell back on the bed and he removed the clothing that covered her.

Leaning down the taste of her he allowed a moan to escape his lips as he took her into his mouth and his tongue began to dance upon her love, her hips rising as he added his fingers to the actions. Angel grabbed his hair and screamed his name loudly, he could tell she had not been with anyone because it took only seconds for her to release herself, as he continued his actions, and she tried to pull away. Grabbing her hands he locked her into position as he allowed her juices to spill into the curve of his tongue. He danced inside of her, the warmth encasing his fingers, the sweet taster of her…he did not know that all this time would make him want someone so severely. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't, her body reacting like this, the moans and the screams, her hips rising and falling as she squirmed under his touch. He couldn't release her, not yet…continuing to keep his fingers inside of her he rose so he could taster her lips..once again. His kiss was feverish she was addictive, and now he remembered how strong that addiction was. He leaned into her neck and bit down hard, and she gasped and grabbed his shirt. "I forgot how good you tasted Angel, how good you smelled..I forgot how addictive you are…I have to keep going…you feel so good..damn you feel so good."

His fingers were replaced quickly by a larger member of his body, Angel leaned her head back and grabbed the sheets tightly and pulled them from both corners as he entered her swiftly, her legs locked around his waste and he began to move with her rhythm, reaching for hims she pulled him on top of her, she wanted to see his eyes and his eyes only. He locked with her and they continued their conquering movements between each other. Grabbing her flesh around her legs he pushed her legs as far back as he could and slowly rolled back and forth with a slow motions that caused her to jump with every thrust.

"Mox..please…Oh God please!"

Her words were what kept him going ever harder, and stronger, she screamed and ripped his shirt from the neck down to his midriff, he leaned back down and bit her again on the neck, leaving his print on her this time. Turning her over on all fours, he braced himself and grabbed her hair pulling her towards him. The sounds, the moans, the sweat dripping off of the both of them, the words of love was all they both needed to reach their peak. As Dean threw himself deeper into Angel, he knew he was close to the end…with quick motions he felt her walls close around him and he continued until both of them exploded together.

Angel crawled to the top of the bed and balled up with her favorite pillow. Which Dean recognized as he laid down beside her "Why ball up with the pillow when I am right here with you. Come here Angel..come here."

Hesitantly she did as he said, and laid on Dean, listening as his breathing slowed and his heart went back to his normal pace.

"Dean?, What did we just do?"

"I don't know Angel, but I want to do it again." He said looking at her with pure lust and desire.

Rising above her he entered her again, she received him readily and he smiled at her. "You know I never stopped loving you right?"

"Yeah I do…"


	3. Taylor's Open Door

Dean was not planning on staying, he was not planning on making love to Angel…he was not planning on even going to her apartment. Sometimes things do not go as planned. Angel was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, her heart racing..she was no prepared for all of this. Yet she was so happy at the moment.

Her head lay on his chest, one arm surrounding her, the other behind his head. His auburn hair a mess, his chest a pool of sweat. They both were trying to speak, but neither could figure out exactly what to say. I love yous had been thrown out of the window when the love making first started. What next, Angel thought to herself as she lay there. She didn't know how many times they had made love…she stopped counting. What she did know was she was laying there..confused..and happy at the same time. She wanted to scream how excited she was, but was trying to contain herself from doing so…she knew Mox had a girlfriend, and she knew he was loyal to her, so what was next..her mind screamed again.

Dean recovered each time, he was so caught in her and this time that he forgot he was supposed to meet Roman and Seth at the hotel so they could all leave out together, they had a show tonight in Brooklyn and they wanted to get there at a decent time so they could practice and rest a little before the match. Dean kept wondering where his phone was, but at this moment he just laid there…looking a that sun begin to peek through the window. As he looked on the table next to him, a knock came to Angels bedroom door.

* * *

Taylor had been up for an hour, and was sitting on the couch in the front room. Deans phone was ringing and vibrating and it was irritating her because she was watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer. This last time she almost threw it across the room, but just decided to let Dean know he was getting calls back to back. Walking to Angels room door she heard silence…

"They must be taking a break…loud asses. Mox!" She shouted through the door "come get your damn phone it has been vibrating continuously for over an hour."

"Did you answer it?" He replied through the locked door

"Hell would I answer your phone it's not for me shoot."

"Next time it rings answer it…if it's Seth or Roman tell them to come here to get me and give them the address..anyone else tell them I am busy."

"Mox! I am not your secretary..get your ass out here and get this phone."

A timid voice said "Please do it Taylor, please."

Taylor looked at the door as if she wanted to crash through it, but she just mumbled to herself and walked away from it. Like clockwork the phone buzzed and this time she picked it up, with her mouth twisted in a knot.

"Hello."

On the other end there was silence, and so she repeated "Hello"

"Where is Dean?" A masculine voice said

"Who's this?"

"What do you mean who's this..where the hell is Dean."

"Once again I am asking who is this, before I answer your question."

"Wait a damn minuet, I asked where was Dean."

"Look Mr. Whoever you are, Mox said to ask and if these certain people called to give them an address so if your not those certain people then clear this line and try again later."

"Would those certain people happen to be Seth and Roman, Ms. Gatekeeper."

"Maybe..maybe not, who's asking?"

" Seth Rollins….Seth Rollins….S.E.T.H…"

"I heard you the first time…and wow you can spell your own name, at least you learned something productive in grade school." At that point she heard him begin to curse on the line which made her laugh so hard she almost dropped Deans phone. Another voice then came on the line, a smoother voice, that was very soothing.

"Hey little lady, please forgive my brother,he can be a bit high strung at times. What's the address Dean's at?" Taylor rattled off the address ready to get this over with so she could finish watching tv. "Is he available to speak to me real quick?"

"I don't think he can talk and I don't want to bother him and…."

"Angel…"

"Yeah how did you know and is this Roman?"

"Yeah it's Roman and I knew he was going to Angels last nights, he was too jittery…he still loves her."

"Yeah she still loves him to..they been worrying me with all that damn noise, but if it means them having another shot…I can deal with it."

"Ok cool, we are on the road, tell Dean we will probably be there in an hour and a half."

"Ok I will."

"Alright, thanks again. What's your name?" Roman asked as she heard Seth saying something off the cuff, which once again made her laugh. "Shut up Seth." Roman said in a brotherly tone.

"My name is Taylor."

"Wait, are you the one that got those two to hug at the pub?"

"Yeah, that was me."

"Ok, I am the one that was with him at the table."

"Oh the tall, Samoan looking guy, with the tat and the pretty hair."

Roman laughed loudly, "Yeah that's my calling card I guess."

"Ok cool, well keep your pet snake ole Sethie Seth there on a leash before I stomp him out."

"Will do, see you in a bit."

"Ok, I will let him know."

Walking to the bedroom door Taylor yelled to Dean that Seth and Roman would be there in about a hour and a half, and no response came. She yelled it again and no response… "Mox if you don't get your mouth off of Angels muff and answer me I am gonna kick that door in and drag you out to curb."

"'DAMN I HEARD YOU TAYLOR…I HEARD YOU!"

"Thank you…" She said walking away from the door with a smile.

* * *

Dean looked down at Angel who was sleeping silently, he knew that one movement would wake her, but he also had no choice but to leave, because he had a show to do. All this time and all this space hadn't changed a thing. It was still the two of them against the world. Knocking down doors so they could open things a little wider. He shifted slightly to the left and Angel did not move, as he shifted more, she turned over on her stomach and went back to sleep. "I love you" he whispered as he stepped into the bathroom to take his shower and get ready to leave. It was bittersweet, he got to be with the woman he loved, but not for long. He wanted to make love to her one more time, but instead headed to the shower. He knew how Roman and Seth were when it came to travel king, they wanted to get on the road and be at their destination as soon as they could. She never heard him..throught out all of his movement…and even when the doorbell rang…she just laid there peacefully…smiling…

* * *

Taylor sat on the couch, balled up with her Angel's house blanket a blanket she kept at Angels because she kept her home chilly. As the door bell rang she rolled her eyes, placed Buffy on pause and opened the door. Her mind set was to blow both of these aholes out for interrupting her programming, but it didn't go as planned.

She had seen Roman, and knew what he looked like, he wasn't her type, although he was beautiful in his own way..she thought his eyes were mesmerizing, and his voice was soothing, but the man that stood next to him, he was a beautiful creature indeed.

"Hey Taylor what's up" Roman said as he rolled on into Angels place.

"Hi" She replied as she headed back over to the couch, her mouth totally shut as she watched this bearded statue walk around the living room. He was cut perfectly. She could see the muscles flexing on their own as he walked around examining the place closely. Roman sat down beside Taylor and noticed her quiet demeanor, which confused him. As Taylor balled up and begin to let Buffy play again. Seth stopped and looked at the television over her shoulder. He had noticed a few things about this place.

One they loved video games, Angel had all three systems…Playstation, Xbox One and Wii..he saw a total library of games that he examined closely and was itching to get close to. He also saw that Angel or someone liked Metal and old and new school rock…another plus. He saw a Metallica poster in the corner that looked as if it had been signed by the entire band…his hand twitched as he walked over to it. He saw all of the signatures and finally decided to ask some questions.

"Whos poster?"

Taylor looked at the figure in the corner and said nothing. Roman looked and could tell she had a crush. Which made him laugh at the mere thought of her and Seth. He tapped Taylor and she looked at him and he smiled at her. "I think Seth is asking you a question babygirl."

"Huh? Oh…um mine, I went to a Metallica concert two years ago and was able to get back stage to get a hug from Lars who got everyone to sign it."

"So wait?, YOU like heavy metal music."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I mean..look at…I mean I just wouldn't expect something from someone like…I mean I don't know what the hell I mean, just caught me off guard…that's all."

Seth said at he looked at her and examined her from head to toe. From her chocolate skin tone, to how soft she seemed to look as she laid on the couch. Her figure was curvaceous and he wasn't really to into that. He liked his women totally solid in form, but she seemed to draw his attention without trying to. He felt himself getting hard watching her. On the table beside her laid her leather, spiked wristband. "So who is the gamer?" Seth said walking towards the entertainment center. When she said nothing his brown eyes turned to face her. Clearing her throat she looked at him

"I am the Xbox head and Angel is the PlayStation fiend, so we both like games."

"I'll bet you do…what kind of games do you like..what's your name again, Taylor right."

"Yeah Taylor and I like all kinds of games..I like the older ones, and I have migrated all the way to Assassin's Creed and Bio Shock."

"Your making me hard right now with all this game talk…"

"Huh?" She said looked at the figure that was now standing close to her.

"I said your making me hard. Gaming is one of the most relaxing things for me. I can sit and play for hours and just listen to some edgy metal and just focus on my enemies in the game."

"Well the bathroom is to your right, go handle your business." Taylor responded as she tried to not show the fact that under that blanket her body was on fire. From the moment she opened the door and saw him standing there she wanted to straddle him and use his neck as a brace for her hand as she gripped it and put every ounce of power on top of him and she rode him.

"I don't think I can handle that alone, want to come help me?"

Taylor's neck craned around as she heard the in her ear. He had bent down and his beard tickled her neck. Her body tensed and she looked defiantly at him taking off her glasses as she did so. "You sure that's what you want?"

"I don't know what I want," Seth said "but trying you for some reason, excites me."

As she began to rise off of the couch, Dean came out of the bedroom, ready to go. He could feel a slight tension in the room, which made him stop. Roman was still on the couch laughing at the scene that had just played itself in front of him. Seth stood in the back corner waiting for movement ..Taylor had to go to her bedroom to catch her breath.

"See you next time Mox…I gotta go in and lay down for a bit."

"I'll be back Tuesday night," he said hugging her before he headed to the door. Roman gave her a wink and Seth watched her closely. Putting a slight bit of an extra twist on her hips she walked into the bedroom and leaned against the door.

"Seth what are you doing man? You don't even like black women like that dude. Don't start your mess." Roman said looking at him.

"I'll be right back guys I..I need to use the bathroom before we go."

Seth bypassed the bathroom and turned the knob to the room he saw Taylor enter and as he stood there and closed the door, she laid there in front of him, she had headphones in her ears and could not hear a thing. His eyes set on her he began to walk towards her.

Laying there, she felt him enter the room. He was coming towards her…she smelled the scent of musk cologne nixed together as he filled the room with his scent. Sitting up she looked at him, and he stopped for a second, and then continued towards her. "What do you want?

"I don't know, I just had to come in here."

"So what do you want?"

"To kiss you…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all for coming back and hanging in with me, I almost did not post another chapter because of an guest post of my story being boring, but I do not write for those who do not like my stories I write for those who do. I am sorry that to some this is not the sex filled story that I normally write...I see Dean, Roman and Seth as individuals which means not all of my stories are going to focus on their a-hole qualities...so I write what I see and I see what I feel...to anyone that does not see my stories the way I do that is fine...but they belong to me and the quality from them comes from me and my heart so boring or not they are a part of me ...and the followers that I have love them...so thanks for the negative it made a positive Nikki**_

Taylor watched him with a smile as he stood before her, she had seen this look on his face many times before.

"You almost gave us away out there."

"I know, I'm sorry Taylor, I had no idea you were the person on the phone, although with that smart ass mouth I should have picked up on it."

"Shut up and come here."

Seth smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped her into his arms. She hadn't seen him in months, and was not aware he even knew who Mox was. Taylor was not really a wrestling fan so all she knew was the guy she met at the crossfit gym years ago. The guy that she watched as he brutalized his body into a sculpture…so the man that stood before her…although he turned her on…she had no idea about.

"I had no idea you knew Mox."

"You mean Dean?"

"We call him Mox around these parts."

"Yeah I have known him for a while, but we have been hanging together for a little over five years now"

"I almost jumped on you out there, you can't give me those looks and not expect me to react Seth."

"I know babe, it wasn't on purpose….well yeah, yeah it was." He said with a laugh

Sitting down beside her she leaned on his shoulder and he lifter her head up so he could see her and kissed her softly. Which sent waves through her body. His hand slid down to her breast and he made circles around her nipples. She looked at him and bit her bottom lip. Which caused him to smile. He loved teasing her, it did something to him every time.

"As bad as I want to bend you over this bed and fuck you every way I can, I have to get out of here." He said as he slipped his fingers into her basketball shorts. Playing with her clit she shuttered and moaned his name softly as her lips lay on his neck. "I like it when you say my name Taylor," he said as he leaned down and bit on her lips "Whisper it again" he said as his fingers sunk into her deeply.

She thrust her hips down on his fingers as the tightness of her body surrounded him. His fingers spread and his thumb continued to make movement on her clit, the wetness of her brought him to attention and he wanted to slam into her so bad at this point.

Dean and Roman had decided to wait instead of going downstairs, Dean said there was no point in them heading down without him so they turned on the television and waited as Seth took a piss. Roman and Dean talked for about 45 mins and Dean realized Seth had not come back.

"Hell is taking him so long, Damn."

"Must be one heck of a piss..long stream." Roman said as he laughed. "Wait a second man…"

Dean stopped talking and looked at Roman as he tried to put some things together. Dean could see his mind clicking as he sat there. "Dean does Taylor and Seth know each other man?"

"Hell no man, Taylor doesn't even watch wrestling. That's Angels thing, not hers. Why you ask?"

"I swear man, the two of them were in here flirting like hell before you came in the room, if I hadn't been here I can guaranteed they would have gone at it right here on this counch."

"Hell you mean, Tay hates guys like Seth….she would more or less curse him out than to sleep with him."

"Dean, man I am telling you….where is the bathroom at?"

"Its right over there in the corner man, right beside Taylo…..hold the hell up …wait."

Dean and Roman both got up at the same time and headed towards the hallway. The door to the bathroom stood wide open and both of them looked at each other and smiled big borad smiles. Dean walked over to Taylors room door and heard a thud. The noise took place several times and he heard Taylor groan. The two of them looked at each other and waited patiently for their little brother to come out.

Seth watched her as she slid her body up and down on his fingers. His hand was now covered with her juices and he was harder than a rock. Taking a condom out of his pocket, he covered himself as he continued to let Taylor enjoy herself sliding up and down on his fingers. Her eyes closed she had no idea what was on his mind, she just knew that she was close to coming and she didn't want him to stop. As he finished placing the condom on himself he lifted Taylor in the air which made her gasp and replaced his fingers with the rest of his body. Slamming her against the door he ripped her shorts off and threw them to the floor and he placed her on his hips and meshed with her.

Grabbing his shoulders she held her breath as he entered her. She was so tight and it almost sent him over the edge. Taylor braced her body on the door and he held her hips as she rode him roughly. Their bodies collided over and over and he grunted her name and met each stroke she threw at him. He entangled his hands into her hair and pulled her head back and zeroed in on her neck and bit her to keep his emotions inside . Taylor could not hold herself as she screamed his name loudly. His hand covered her neck and he held her against the door as his thrust became quicker.

"Fuck me dammit" Taylor screamed as he rammed into her over and over, sliding out and teasing her and then slamming fully into her again. His body began to tense and a bead of sweat drifted down his brow. Her hips colliding with him, her legs on his shoulders and he held her there against the door…she was ready to cum and he was ready to help her.

Carrying her over to the bed he placed her on all fours and grabbed her hips and a handful of her hair. Her arm reaching back for him, he slammed harder into her. She smiled as she felt herself cumming. "Yes Seth, right there..yes…don't stop"

He leaned into her and she came so hard her body almost collapsed on the bed…her legs shaking from the pressure and he continued. "Yeah, don't move" he said with a final thrust from behind. Which made his entire body tighten.

Seth now laid quiet, looking at the ceiling. Taylor lay quiet as well. For some reason, this time it was odd…neither understood why.

"Fuck, I forgot Dean and Roman are waiting for me!"

"That's because I have some good stuff." Taylor said with a grin, which made Seth laugh out loud as he began to play with her and tickle her, Taylor laughed and pushed him away "Move Seth, go on now before they leave you."

"You sure you want me to go?" He said sitting up above her

"No, but you have to, you have a job to do. I'm good, I have some a lot of work to do so you will be the furthest thing from my mind." She said as she rolled her eyes at him, which made him tickle her again as he got up off of the bed.

Seth was going to run into the bathroom and wash off and head downstairs, opening the door he jumped and Taylor threw the cover over herself seeing Roman and Dean standing at the door with smirks.

"Nice package there man," Dean said with a smile as Seth slipped past him "Taylor you know you and I will have a talk when I get back home right?"

Taylor dropped her head and nodded "Just making sure you knew." Dean responded and he walked away from the door. Dean and Roman headed downstairs and waited in the car for Seth, who was in the back seat within 20 minuets.

"Don't say anything…don't ask me anything…it's my business who I hang out with and who I fuck….got that Ambrose!"

"Hey, hey why so defensive there buddy…I didn't say a word."

Roman laughed uncontrollably, and knew this was going to be one heck of a ride to the next show.


	5. Let's Talk About It

As they rode, Seth looked out the window, his thoughts focused on the woman he had just left. Dean and Roman talked amongst each other and Dean was trying really hard to figure out how to work Taylor into the conversation.

Dean never really crossed into the zone of either of their relationships, because he didn't want them crossing into his. Yet this was Taylor..someone he considered to be his little sister…and he was very protective of those he loved and cared about.

Dean watched how Seth was acting and he could tell his mind was in another place so he slid into the conversation slowly and cautiously.

"Seth, what's on your mind little brother?"

"Nothing." He said as he continued to stare at the scenery that was passing by as they rode.

"Seth, don't lie man..just be honest…we don't lie to each other so lets not start now."

"Well, as you know, Taylor and I have been hooking up. It's been going on for about three years now. We met at a crossfit gym, she was working out and she caught my attention. I tried to ward it off, but when she was working out I got so turned on looking at her."

Dean remained quiet, but gripped the steering wheel slightly, which Roman saw as he cut his eyes towards Dean.

"Ok and?" Dean said

"I mean, what do you want me to say Deano, I mean we periodically deal with each other. It's instant when we hook up."

"So you two are just sexing then pretty much?"

"I mean I wouldn't say that, I mean she is…it's more than that…she is kind of addictive I guess." Seth said as his body began to tighten. His mind replaying the pressure of her on him, how she felt.

"Wait Seth do you have feelings for her?" Roman said looking back at Seth.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Seth said with a pout, that told both of them what they needed to know.

"Seth," Dean said softly "It's ok to have feelings for someone, and its even ok to have feelings for a black woman..its actually just fine."

"I have never been with a…black woman…before her Dean, it's just….it's just different." Seth said as he continued to look out of the window.

"Well speaking from experience." Roman said with a laugh "Yeah it is, I have never been with anyone but a woman of color, I never wanted to…it's not because I am some hip hop guy, it's not because I am any different than any red blooded American male out there. It's just something."

"I mean, look Seth, Angel is one of the most beautiful women alive to me. When we first hooked up, she was very self conscious about being with me. She said, and I quote "I have never been with some skinny, smoking white boy before", Dean said with a smile "I fell in love with her because her color wasn't the issue, she was and still is one of the most beautiful women I have ever touched. Then you add to that, she is not my normal, she isn't skinny, she isn't blonde..she isn't a brunette, she is just Angel."

"I mean, but I like so many different things and she probably likes all this other stuff…like I am not into rap at all..you know I love metal Dean…Roman"

"Well Taylor likes metal too. You haven't really discussed this stuff with her have you?" Dean said looking at his friend.

"No, not really. She likes METAL?, like hard core metal?"

"Taylor loves metal, she loves playing video games, she loves to read, loves to write, loves to sing, and is quite versitile as an individual, but you won't know if you don't talk to her."

Seth got quiet and wanted to call her, little did he know Dean had already text Taylor telling her to text Seth.

* * *

Taylor had taken a shower after Seth, Roman and Dean had left. She was so dazed right now, because over the time she had gotten to know Seth, she hadn't paid attention to his "star" status. She didn't care about him being a wrestler, and truthfully outside of him telling her that he was today, she really had not known. She didn't watch television that much, so when she was at home she was reading or listening to her music.

In her room on her wall she had so many different cd's. Even though CD's had become outdated in todays society she still had them and had a CD player that she slipped them into. She also had music downloaded to her Xbox One and her Playstation. She was a music hog. She loved everything from AC/DC to Luther Vandross. Her music was depending on her mood, plain and simple.

After making love to Seth she was in a Ozzy Osborne kind of mind, so she sat on her bed and wrote while listening to crazy train. The rips on the guitar that Randy Rhodes drove her insane and she just sat there listening to Ozzy's voice and Randy's playing.

Her phone was laying next to her and she wasn't paying much attention to it as it vibrated. She felt it but was so into her music and writing she didn't pay attention to it at that moment. She wrote poetry and different elements of things daily. It was her outlet and he escape from life in general.

Today she had to go back to class and then after back to work, she had been off for a week while she moved some things into Angel's house. She and Angel had made a decision to just live together, Taylor was always over there or vice versa and the two of them were so close that they were more sisters than best friends. She was so glad that Mox had come back into Angels life that she just smiled at the thought of the two of them.

Laying back she allowed her mind to drift to the many times that she and Seth had hooked up, beginning with their first date after meeting at the gym. She had stopped doing crossfit after a period of time, not because she did not take her body seriously, but because she was not going to let the desire to be fit rule her existence daily so even though she went to the gym and worked out she didn't allow it to rule her. That was her and no one was going to change that part of who she was. She felt there was a difference in being healthy and being obsessed.

She looked out of the window and she hoped he was thinking of her too. Angel had knocked on her door, and got no answer. She knocked again and still no answer, but she could hear the music through Taylor's door, so she silently entered her room and saw Taylor gazing out of the window. Walking over she touched her shoulder and Taylor jumped wondering what was going on.

Looking into Angel's face she smiled. "What's up sis." She said taking off her headphones.

"Dean is texting you."

"Huh?"

"Dean is texting you."

Taylor picked up her phone and read the text from Dean telling her to text Seth. "this is why I didn't want anyone to know about Seth and I."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to be pushed into my life or I in his Angel. If it is going to happen let it happen naturally."

"Taylor, how long have you two been messing around?" she said with a look of concern on her face.

"Honestly, about two and a half years, off and on. I just kept it to myself. I mean I didn't know he knew Mox, I had no idea. We just didn't talk about that stuff when we were together. As foolish as it sounds I didn't even know he was a wrestler..you know I don't watch that stuff Angel."

"Yeah I know you don't Taylor, I know you don't."

"I'm kind of confused Angel."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just am. The fact that he knows Mox makes this complicated now, I don't like, nor do I do complicated."

"What are you saying?"

"Just that I don't do a lot of extra, example Mox texting me to tell me to text Seth, that's a tad bit extra"

"He had his reasons Taylor"

Taylor looked at Angel and knew she was telling the truth, but didn't ask what the reason was or why. She picked up her phone and looked back at Angel for a second time before she began texting.

* * *

"Seth brother you going to talk to us about this?"

"No, I really don't want to discuss it anymore."

"Ok, well I have one question for you."

"What?" Seth said looking into the rear view mirror at Dean.

"You think that maybe your in love with Taylor?"

"I…I don't know Dean…I just don't know."

As he answered, Seth phone began to ding, and two or three messages came through. Looking at his phone he saw they were coming from Taylor.

* * *

 _"Are they bothering you right now?"_

 _"Yes so very bad, I want to just jump out of this car and run, which is why I didn't want anyone to know. I already know Dean is going to be all over this when he gets back."_

 _"I have already braced myself Seth, I'm sorry if I had known all this was going to happen I would have just ignored you when you came in."_

 _"Then I would have been pissed'_

 _"Pissed? Why?"_

 _"I wouldn't have gotten to kiss you, or make love you. You were way to close to me to not react."_

 _"Like you can't resist me Seth. Rigggghhhhttt."_

 _"I can't Taylor, I really can't. It's instant, as soon as you come near me…I have to have you."_

 _"Seth please stop."_

 _"It's true, I can not resist you…your smile, your body..everything about you sucks me in when I get near you. That's why I have to space our time out. If I had a taste of you every day…I think I would go slightly mad."_

 _"I liked how forceful you were today, it kind of turned me on. Actually it really turned me on. I want more."_

 _"So you liked it huh?"_

 _"Yeah, it was …spontaneous, it was wild. I like wild, I like crazy."_

 _"Can I ask you a question Taylor?"_

 _"Sure, what's up?"_

 _"Have you ever been with a white guy? I mean before me?"_

 _"Yes, I have been dating white men for years…why?"_

 _"Your…you're my first …black girl…"_

 _"REALLY? You sure know what your doing…you're the first guy that was able to handle me in bed. WOW, Im' your first."_

 _"Yeah…and I think I am addicted."_

 _"To what?"_

 _"You…"_

* * *

Seth remained focused on his phone as he texted Taylor, who was sitting Indian style on her bed. Dean and Roman knew he was texting Taylor because he had that look on his face. His eyes glassy and he trying to think of things to say to her.

Dean continued to drive and his phone rang, seeing it was Angel, he answered on the first ring.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, just checking on you."

"I'm ok baby, driving."

"Oh ok, go ahead and focus on the road."

"I got this..you ok?"

"Yeah, Im so sleepy."

"Maybe I finally made that baby I wanted"

"You never know ."


	6. What Do You Want

_**This is a really short chapter but I have to set up Taylor and Seth's Story so this is about them right now...I will get back to Dean and Angel within the next two chapters**_

Taylor sat in the middle of her bed; Indian style looking at her phone and listening to Evanescence, the last message she had gotten from Seth was _I am bushed so I will text you when I wake up._ That message had come over six hours ago, she wondered what was taking place between them, but she was not that female that would question things. She just rolled with things as they came.

If things came with good vibes or bad she rolled with the train until it was time for her to get off, which she would do with no hesitation.

Angel lay in her room as well, her mind totally absorbed in the man that was Dean Ambrose. She had literally lost him for years and for him to return, forgive her and the two of them start from the beginning again was something that she had hoped for, but she was not sure she was ready for him.

A light knock tapped on her door and Angel looked at the knob as it turned slightly to the left and the chocolate skin of her best friend shown through. Neither said a word, Taylor just walked in and slipped into the bed beside her. They both lay, now looking at the ceiling. Lost in thought.

"Angel? What in the world am I going to do with this dude?"

"Well from what Mox told me Seth isn't really that bad of a guy, a tad bit misunderstood but he is actually nice behind the scenes."

"I figured that out a while ago Angel, Mox is not going to let anything hurt me. You know how protective he is of me."

"Yeah, you are his little sister. He says that all the time. "

"By blood, no, but by hustle yes. I really love Mox he is the big brother I never had."

"I know Taylor."

"So what should I do Angel?"

"Well, what you're doing right now is enough. Talk to him, and make him comfortable. As time continues he will become so comfortable aroun…"

"He already is comfortable though, I mean we have been dealing with each other for over two years now."

Angel looked over at her friend and gritted her teeth. "Two years and you never told me Taylor? Really?"

"It never came up."

"It never came up huh?"

Taylor smiled sweetly and batted her eyes at Angel, who rolled her eyes sharply at her. "No my love it had never come up. Honestly I hadn't thought about it. We see each other in spurts, when he was in town he would call me and we would hook up. I had no idea about what he did, besides working out a lot. I mean we never really talked about his career. Honestly I wasn't interested in his career I was interested in getting what I wanted and seeing him the next time. Now I am trying to imagine what it will be like with him."

"On a daily basis, you mean?"

"Yeah. I mean I have not been in a relationship for a while. I don't even know what it feels like to be with someone. I don't know what to do."

"Well I mean, relationships take a lot of maintenance, and I mean a lot of it, but I know you and.."

"I don't want all of that right now…at least I don't think I do…"

As the last syllable exited her lips her phone rang. The number was not foreign it was Seth and she almost ignored the call, but Angels phone rang at the same time and she saw a smile come across her lips and she knew it was Mox so she skipped out of the room and allowed her to have some privacy while she answered.

* * *

Seth lay in his bed; the drive from Philly to Danbury Iowa had been a long one. The Embassy Suites was a few miles from the arena but it was a comfortable hotel. They had decided that they would get the top suites. Seth was sleepy when he went into his room and the last text he sent was letting Taylor know that he was going to take a nap and would text when he got up.

Dean stood at Seth's door and knocked softly, which woke him out of deep sleep. As he opened the door he gave Dean a look of confusion. He was wondering what the heck was going on.

"What's up man?"

"Can I come in for a second?"

"I guess, I was asleep…what is it."

Dean came in and sat down in the chair across from the bed that Seth laid back in. He wrapped himself into the covers and looked over at his friend who seemed focused on what he wanted to say.

"Seth look, I know your history man, if you don't want to deal with Taylor then go ahead and cut it off now, She doesn't need to be hurt, in fact I will not allow her to be hurt…she is like a little sister to me and it's just not happening."

"What are you talking about Ambrose?" Seth replied as he sat up and looked at him.

"I'm just saying Seth."

"Look, being on the road I have watched you run through women like a train running through a station so don't come at me with that ok. What goes on with Taylor and I is our business and neither you nor Angel or anyone else for that matter is going to mess that up. We have had a good thing going for a while now. I was not aware you knew her. Just like she was not aware you knew me. Just allow us to deal with our private life. Ok." Seth said as he turned over to go back to sleep.

"Seth if you hurt her I am going to kick your ass…Cinn City style, so I am warning you before it happens. It won't be pretty."

"Ambrose…go to your room and get out of my face. I am not going to hurt her, I lov….just go alright!"

Dean stood stone faced and watched as his friend showed he was tussling with what he was about to say. Smiling slightly he headed towards the room door. "Remember what I said Sethie Cinn City style."

"Yeah whatever Ambrose…Get Out!"

As he walked down the hall Dean called Angel, and in the room. Seth sat up and thought about what he was about to say to Dean. Surely he was not in love…couldn't be..there was no way.

Picking up his phone he dialed the number he had texted throughout the night, it rang about 6 times and as he was about to hang up he heard her voice and it made a bead of sweat form on his brow.

* * *

Taylor looked at the phone, throwing it to the side on her bed. As she slid it to the right she positioned herself Indian style on her bed.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much, what you up to?"

"Just came in my room, now sitting on my bed trying to decide if I want to listen to metal, classic rock or some r&b."

"Well you know my preference but that is not here nor there."

"What's wrong Seth?"

"What do you mean, what did I do?"

"I can hear a strain in your voice, I can tell something is wrong. What's wrong?"

"Besides your big, supposed brother, saying he is going to kick my ass…nothing."

"Who Mox?"

"Yeah."

"Kick your ass for what? What did you do?"

"Why did I have to do something Tay?"

"Mox doesn't threaten people for no reason…what did you do?"

"Started messing with you…that's what."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Dean came at me about you…"

"What did he say? "

"It doesn't matter. He just came at me. I didn't really have too much to say to him."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No I am fine. What are you up to?"

"Sitting on my bed..didn't I just say that." She said with a laugh

"Yeah you did. So look um, do you want to go out or something?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Go out?"

"Go out where?"

"On a date Tay, on a date. Do you want to go out on a date?"

Taylor got quiet because she really didn't know what to say. She had never expected him to ask her out on a date; they had been having fun for so long that she just did not feel that it was ever going to go any further. Her mind played every time they had seen each from the beginning to now and she tried to imagine what it would be like to be on a date with him. As hard as she tried she couldn't see it.

"When do you want to go out?"

"We do you want to?"

"I mean I have never thought about it Seth. I..I mean what …I mean how…I don't know."

"Are you scared Taylor?"

"Who me! Scared of what! You!"

"Yeah me, you scared I am going to make you fall in love with me?"

"What! If anyone is going to be in love it is going to be you. I don't do love!, heck you think this is Sethie?"

"So you don't do love huh?"

"Nope!"

"Ok so you miss me?"

"Nope!"

"Your lying Taylor, you know it and I know it. You miss me and you know it. The next time I see you I am going to make love to you for the first time."

Taylor sat quietly, and her palms began to sweat. She didn't say anything and her mind made her go back to yesterday. She wanted him so bad.

"Taylor…you know what I want right now?"

She said nothing and just listened to his breathing as he sat quietly, his voice was so soft right now. So different, it made her heart begin to beat slightly faster.

"Taylor I want you right now. I want you on top of me, can you help me with that?"

"How I am a million miles away. At least it seems that way."

"Tell me you want me Taylor…tell me you miss me."

"Why should I?" she said as she bit her bottom lip softly. She could imagine him in bed, one hand on the phone, the other in his boxers stroking himself softly. She was becoming more and more aroused as she saw him in her mind.

"I asked you to, I asked you to tell me."

"I want to ride you Seth. I want to ride you until we cum together."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes…beyond sure. I want to ride you so hard and long. I just want you to moan my name."

"You sure you can handle this, because I am not playing with you anymore Taylor, once I get you alone next time it's not going to be pretty."

"Oh so you think you're going to make me punk out or something? Not gonna happen Seth. I have never tapped out and I won't."

"I am going to make you give in, so be ready."

"Seth I think I…" As she sat there she tried to figure out what to say, but the words never came.

"It's cool I kind of feel the same way."

"So what now Seth?"

"What do you want it to be Taylor? Do you want more or do you want to keep going the way we were?"

"Seth, I don't do relationships, they always turn out wrong. Someone always get's hurt and I can not deal with the hurt right now."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Dean already said he would kick my ass if I do."

Taylor began laughing lowly, and Seth joined her.

"Ok we can go out on a date when you come back, how's that?"

"I think we can make that happen."


	7. The Date

Taylor hadn't been this nervous in a long time, in fact she could not remember the last time she felt butterflies as they tingled down her spine. She walked around trying to find the right clothes, but she couldn't.

She tried on her black short skirt with her red and white top and it made her cringe. She had dyed her hair blue on the tips a week ago and when she face timed Seth he kept smiling at her, which made her blush. She just could not seem to find the right outfit to offset everything else.

"Fuck it! I am just going to call him and tell him not to come!"

"No your not little sis, your going to find something normal to wear, and go out on this date with my boy." Dean said and he strolled in the room with a smile on his face.

"Mox get the hell out of my room. I swear I can't do all of this…this is too much."

"Taylor, you and Seth have been messing around for over two years now, why the craziness?"

"Mox, I don't really know. I mean…I never…I"

Dean grabbed her by the shoulders, she was shaking so bad that he had to hold her and allow her to calm down. Once the shaking subsided, he was able to actually talk to her.

"What's up Taylor?" He said sitting down her bed, waiting for an answer

" I honestly don't know, I mean Mox, I was fine with things the way they were. Why does Seth have to go and change things? I don't know I care about Seth more than I.."

"More than you should, I get it, but sis you have been running long enough. Let love catch up with you."

"Mox, seriously!"

"Yeah…"

"You're the very dude that made me this way. You always told me hurt them before they have the chance to hurt you. Plus I don't even know how to date anyone any more."

"You never forget how to date someone Taylor, it's just you have to know who to trust and how much to trust them. Even the trustworthiest person can slip up and hurt you in some way…just look at what happened with Angel and me. She didn't mean to hurt me, at least not consciously, but she did. "

"Mox….I chose not to feel for a reason man. What if Seth makes me feel again…then what?"

"Go with it Taylor…just go with it."

Dean looked at her and smiled as he headed towards the door. He wanted his little sister to be happy. Seth had a reputation, a misunderstood one, but still he had that rep. Dean had been by his friend through a lot. The cheating, the lies and the break ups. He had also seen the Seth that cried when the truth of his affair came out because of the pain that he had hurt the woman he loved. The cuddle buddy that held his significant other close to him. Dean knew that this guy would do right by Taylor if that was what she wanted.

* * *

Seth paced back and forth in his hotel room. He had taken his hair down, put it in a manly ponytail, put it up in a man bun, and then took it back down. He had changed his clothes several times, and could not find what he wanted to wear. As irritation set in he sat down quietly. Staring out the window at the Cincinnati skyline. He wondered to himself what the heck was he doing.

His phone vibrated softly on the table, he sat at and he glanced over at it as he picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you as nervous as I am?"

"Kind of yeah."

"Why though, I mean we have been messing around for so long,"

"Honestly Taylor I have no idea. I have changed clothes so many times that I just said.."

"F it…"

"Yeah…F it. What are you doing?" He said staring at the sky as it began to dim

"Honestly, thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"I want to kiss you right now Seth."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I am totally sure."

"I want to kiss you to, I want to do so much more than that, I am on my way to pick you up, and I am dressing the way I should have from the beginning of all of this. See you soon."

Taylor smiled as she slipped into he favorite pair black jeans. They clung to her hips perfectly, and her favorite Metallica shirt, she added her favorite earrings and positioned her hair in a fluffy ponytail. By the time she glossed her lips and threw on her glasses Seth was at the door. The butterflies started again. Slowly building as she walked to the door.

She smiled as he stood there in front of her. His hair hanging loosely draping his face and neck. He was smiling at her and she loved his smile, that confident smug smile he always gave her when they were alone. He looked at her and before she could invite him in he grabbed her by the wrist and drew her in for a kiss. Sliding his hands around her waist he held her close to him. His chest moving along with hers as they both tried to catch their breath. Seth wanted to take her in the bedroom and forget the date, but he was not about to spoil things…not tonight.

Taylor leaned into him, allowing all of her to be absorbed into his essence. Grabbing a handful of his hair she tugged softly as he grunted at her touch. Her hands slid under the back of his shirt that she was about to remove before he stopped her.

"We have to stop Taylor, we have to stop" Seth said as he stepped back from her.

"I'm sorry, I just kind of missed you."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I kind of missed you too."

"Well since you two missed each other go eat damn!" Dean said as he and Angel walked into the living room with his arm wrapped around Angel's shoulders smiling.

This was their key.

* * *

As they sat across from each other, they stared, people in the restaurant noticed and they just sat there. Hands touching, wanting and desiring each other, they stared. Seth couldn't hold himself any longer, he smiled and leaned across the table and kissed her with all he had inside of him. He couldn't pull himself away from her any longer so he stopped trying. Taylor was shocked and turned on at the same time and she grabbed his hair and held on for dear life. Every eye in the restaurant was on them.

Looking at the waiter, Seth asked for the check and Taylor knew this was about to be one night she would never forget.

* * *

Dean and Angel lay silently in the bed. Angel had been pretty quiet since he returned from his weekly travels. Dean kept trying to figure out what was going on but she kept it to herself. Turning over he watched her as she slept. She was silently breathing. Running his fingers down her face to her breast she stirred at his touch. Everything about him awakened her senses. This was no different.

"Mox I have to get some rest baby, I have to work tomorrow."

"Your really don't, I can take care of you now remember?"

"You know I am not that kind of female. I have made my own way in this world since I was 16, that does not change because my man is a wrestling star Mox, you know better than that."

"Your so stubborn."

"I know Mox, I know."

"You remember the first time I approached you?"

"How can I forget, you made the bodyguard hold me hostage until I passed my number along to you." She said with a smile

"I knew from that far away I wanted you Angel."

"Well I wasn't so sure initially Mox…but losing you was the worst day of my life. I will never truly get over hurting you."

"I love you Angel." He said gathering her in his arms.

Lying there she was in heaven, she had everything she needed back in her life. Dean rose up and stared at her again. His fingers guided across her hips and to his favorite place, she was so wet he couldn't wait. Playing with her she moaned and he began to let her move slowly and deeply onto his fingers while he kissed her neck and breast softly.

"Mox, please I have to go to work in the morning baby." She said as she moaned between each word

"I really don't care what you have to do in the morning Angel, I am going to make love to you…and there is nothing you can do to change it."

Angel's legs began to tremble and she came with a gush on his fingers. Entering her was easy, holding back was not. Dean entered her with all he had, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and joined the movement of his body. Whispers began to become moans and words of love that radiated through their room. He was in a place he could not describe when he was inside of her…and he loved it.

* * *

Seth grabbed Taylor's hair and pulled her on top of him, the back seat of the limo was their playground. She liked it when he controlled her, and this was no exception. Grabbing her waist he yanked her tightly on top of him and maneuvered her jeans off with his free hand.

They didn't even leave the parking lot of the restaurant, they didn't want to. Seth snatched her top off of her and took her breast between his lips as she began to grind on him. Feeling him harden beneath her. Rocking back and forth she moaned his name and he was ready for her.

Seth flipped her on her back and ripped her underwear from the crotch area with one sweep. She didn't even have a chance to react before his face was between her legs. She grabbed at him but he had her turned up, as he tasted her. His moans coming loudly and his tongue darting across her clit quickly. He fingers intertwined in his hair as her hips moved along with the strokes from his mouth.

Seth grabbed her hips and held her in place while he continued to taste her. Taylor's eyes rolled back in her head as she cried out his name. Seth snatched her up and grabbed her wrist. "Ride my tongue." He moaned to her

With no hesitation she pushed him back and mounted him as he teased her. Reaching back Taylor began to stroke him with her hand. Her body convulsing as she began to get closer to her climax. "Seth damn!"

Seth grabbed her hips and held her as her body tensed up, he knew she was close.

"That's it Taylor, that's it."

Taylor grabbed a handful of his hair as she came and he held her in place licking her until she begged him to stop. Flipping her on her back he entered her with one stroke. Taylor grabbed his shoulders and scratched him harshly without meaning too, which caused him to hiss as he looked at her.

"I love it when you do that, show me how good it is…show me Taylor."

Taylor met each stroke with her own, and Seth flipped her on her stomach so he could watch her move from beneath him. Smacking her on the ass he moved deeper inside of her and she reached for the handle of the door, almost opening it, but Seth locked the doors with the flip of a switch.

* * *

Dean and Angel continued to go back and forth with each other, Dean grabbed Angel and entered her from the side, one leg braced under his leg and the other wrapped around his waist. She screamed as he tilted her head back and caressed her clit. She was in a world unknown as he collided with her body. Sweat pouring from him, his face flushed he continued to please the two of them. Angel screamed as her walls begin to cave in on him and he felt her closing around him.

"Suck my shit until I cum Angel! Do it now."

Angel took him deep into her throat and engulfed him as he grabbed her hair and thrust deeply into her mouth. His trust begin to slow and he started to shake…

* * *

Taylor rode Seth into exhaustion, bouncing on his lap roughly; he grabbed her and moaned her name as she continued. Holding on to the sunroof she hoped the people walking by the car could hear him screaming her name and she rode him. Grabbing him by the throat she looked down at him and continued to throw her hips upon him.

"You like this don't you Sethie? Huh tell me you like it."

"I like it Taylor…I love it damn I love it."

"Then cum for me…"

Seth grabbed her and thrust so deeply inside of her it almost knocked her off of his lap. She screamed his name and he bit her on her neck as he pulled her to him. He began to whisper in her ear and she was more and more turned on as he did so.

"You think you can get away form me Taylor? You can't. I will always call this mine and you better remember that, nod if you understand me."

Taylor moaned and nodded as he continued. "Give this shit away and we will have a few problems." He said quickening his thrust, which caused her to scream even louder.

Customers started to stop and look at the car as it rocked on its foundation. Seth grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down fully onto him as he came. Taylor screamed as she came all over his stomach. Looking at each other they both laughed and kissed each other with evil grins. They weren't done…not just yet..so they continued into round two.

* * *

As they lay there Angel looked over at Dean and smiled…. "Mox?"

"Yeah babe. What's up?" he said as he continued to catch his breath.

"Would you marry me?"

"What?" he said looking at her

"Would you marry me?"

"In a heartbeat baby…in a heartbeat."


End file.
